Sonny with a Chance for Saving
by Writer911
Summary: Sonny and Chad get into a huge fight. When She gets into an accident who can save her? Will she be saved?


"Sonny" Chad said while his cockiness trailed behind him. Entering Sonny's dressing room he noticed that Tawni was not there. Tawni left for the day so she had the room to herself. When Chad rudely waltzed in, she was reading her novel.

"Chad" Sonny replied as her usual comeback. Her eyes were fixed on her page because this was the only time she has to herself. "Sonny" Chad repeated, grinning. Sonny put her index finger on the word she left off and rolled her eyes and looked at Chad.

"Chad, what are you here to annoy me about?" Sonny asked. The faster she asked the faster she can get back to reading.

"Well," Chad began, fixing tie. "I just wanted to tell you that, in about… 10 minutes" Chad said looking at his watch, "I will me interviewed by a top interviewer." Sonny ripped her brown eyes from her book and glared at Chad quizzically. "Really, what is their name?" Sonny asked. She knew Chad had no clue and knew her probably did not care.

"Umm…Umm…" Chad shuddered looking at the ceiling. "You don't know the person's name" Sonny stated. She laughed in her head. This was so typical Chad. "Nope, and I really don't care," Chad admitted. "But what I do know is that they will be asking me about my relationship with the SO RANDOM cast." He informed. Sonny made it seem that she didn't care, but inside she wanted to know what Chad would say.

Sonny sighed, "Speaking of, aren't you going to be late? Sonny reminded him. Time passed quickly. "Right, later" Chad said and was out of sight in less than a second. Once Chad left the room, Sonny searched for the remote and turned on the television. Just on time, as soon as Sonny turned on the TV, Chad started speaking. Chad always lies on TV, but people still believed him.

Once the reporter started talking Sonny paid close attention:

"_Today we are talking to Mackenzie Falls star Chad Dylan Cooper. Good morning Chad. _

"_Hey"_

_So Chad, tell us about your colleagues over at SO RANDOM._

_Ok, well first, they all love me, but they are a bunch of weirdoes._ By the sound of his voice, Sonny rolled her eyes.

_Tawni is okay but acts like a dumb blonde. She is not that close with anyone. _

_Ok what about Zora?_

_Zora is a little evil mastermind. She plans crazy stunts. She doesn't communicate much. Nico and Grady are best friends. They do everything together. They act like children. It's sickening. _

_And Sonny?_

_Ahh, Sonny. She's cute but she is so conceited. _ Sonny's eyes widened. _She thinks she is the best and she talks trash about everyone. But I can't really blame her. She is just a small town girl from where ever; she has to put up this front to hide her insecurity. _Sonny was red in the face. How can he say those things about her?

_We always thought you liked her._

_Me? Like Sonny? I don't like girls like her. _Chad really bad but it was too late to take it back.

_So there you have it. An inside look on SO RANDOM cast from one of their colleagues. _

Sonny was furious, she felt like crying but she needed her strength to yell at Chad. "So, what do you think?" Chad said while he came to the room.

"What do I think? Well, let's make a list shall we? 1. You dissed me on national television. 2. You lied and 3. You made me look like and arrogant, insecure jerk." Sonny yelled, tears fell down her cheeks. "And in that interview, you described yourself. You are the most arrogant, self-absorbed, trash talking jerk I have ever met." Sonny continued. She started crying, there are a million things on her mind. She feels so betrayed by the one person who she thought would never do that to her. "I can't stand you" Sonny said shuttering, gasping for air.

"Sonny, I…" Chad began but cut off.

"No, I don't want to hear your voice ever again" Sonny declared before grabbing her car keys and running out the studio. Chad felt really bad. He didn't think Sonny would react like that.

Sonny got into her car. Her eyes were blurry from the crying. Why did Chad have to embarrass her like that? She knew the answer perfectly, because Chad is and always will be an arrogant jerk. A few minutes later Sonny got onto the highway, she started crying again and the rain matched their flow. Nearby, there was a high speed cops and robbers chase. Sonny looked at her fogged mirror. As soon as her eyes ere fixed at the robber's car, it slammed into her door. Glass shattered into a million pieces, cutting her face at the same time. The car spun horizontally numerous times before it stopped and flipped over the sudden force made Sonny hit her head on the steering wheel. Sonny passed out before the cops reached her. The ambulance was called as soon as possible. Within the same time, news casters were already at the scene.

Chad was watching the news. He felt so bad; he didn't feet like watching himself. "This just in", the news lady spoke. Chad turned up the volume and paid attention. The TV showed a picture of Sonny. "So Random's Sonny Monroe had just been in a severe accident caused by a speeding car that has been chased by the police. She has been taken to Hollywood Hospital and is in horrible condition. She was the only one greatly injured" she finished.

Chad couldn't believe what he was hearing. If he wouldn't have said lies about her, she would be at the studio. Chad rushed out of his room. The hospital was just down the street. He ran as fast as he could. The wind was blowing in his hair and he could fell the cool air in his lungs. By the time he reached the hospital he was out of breath. "Sonny Monroe", he told the nurse, panic in his voice.

The nurse looked up and said "what is your relation?" Chad was tapping on the counter. "I am her step brother" he lied. He needed to see his love.

"One moment, the doctor will be out in a minute." Chad sat down and was jittering. His leg bounced from nervousness. A minute later the doctor cam out, sweating, just like Chad.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Bill." They shook hands. "Is she okay?" Chad had to ask the most important question at that point.

Doctor looked down. "I am afraid not son", he explained. Chad eyes were watering. If the doctor doesn't tell him more he was going to break down. "She lost a lot of blood, she will only last about five hours if she doesn't get a supply." He elaborated. Tears are falling down Chad's eyes.

"I'll donate, how much you need, take it." He said. He meant it too, he had to save Sonny.

"We only need enough to stabilize out of her coma," He said. Chad felt guilty, she could have prevented this. "We have to check your blood type; also, it may not always work."

"We can try!" Chad yelled. They were loosing precious time and so was Sonny. A few moments later the doctor came back with the sample. Chad jumped from his chair anxious to see the results. "You are a match, we can collect your blood now" the doctor informed. Chad smiled a little. Chad entered the room next to Sonny's; the doctor came and was drawing blood, and Chad couldn't help but cry.

"Can I please see Sonny?" Chad sobbed.

"Ok, after I give her the blood, you can come in" The doctor understood Chad's concern. After Chad was done, he waited outside Sonny's room. When the doctor came out, Chad entered. As soon and he saw her, he cried. There were cuts all over her face and arms, her arm had a cast and she had a neck brace. The monitor was beeping slowly. A pouch of Chad's blood was connected to her by a needle. He took a chair and sat next to her and took her hand.

"Sonny, I don't know if you can hear me but I am so sorry. I'm sorry I lied. I was being a jerk. This is my entire fault", he cried. "I never meant to do this to do this to you. The only reason is because I love you. I LOVE YOU."He kissed her hand. "I am sorry, Please don't die please let me be you Sterling silver Knight and shining armor **(get it?)**. Let my blood work and keep you alive" Once he finished, Sonny's monitor did a long beep.

/\_/\_______________________________________________________________________________

NO! Chad yelled. Then before the doctors and nurses rushed in, he kissed her on the lips. That thirty second kiss was powerful. Sonny didn't move. Once Chad leaned back and started crying. Doctor Bill came in. Sonny awoke. Chad smiled and kissed her again.

"Ow" she whispered. "I love you too, thanks for saving me and being my night"

**This is my first One- shot. I hope you liked it and please review. **


End file.
